The invention relates to substituted benzenesulfonylureas and -thioureas I 
in which
R(1) is hydrogen, methyl, CH2F, CHF2 or trifluoromethyl,
R(2) is hydrogen, F, Cl, Br, I, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C1-C6)-mercaptoalkyl, (C1-C6)-fluoroalkoxy or (C1-C6)-fluoroalkyl,
E is oxygen or sulfur,
Y is a hydrocarbon chain of the formula:
xe2x80x94[CR(3)2]axe2x80x94
where R(3)=H or (C1-C2)-alkyl and n=1, 2, 3 or 4,
X is hydrogen, P, Cl, Br, I or (C1-C4)-alkyl and
Z is F, Cl, Br, I, NO2, (C1-C4)-alkoxy or (C1-C4)-alkyl.
Unless stated otherwise, the term alkyl describes straight-chain, branched or cyclic saturated hydrocarbon radicals having one to six carbon atom. The cycloalkyl radical can additionally carry alkyl or trifluoromethyl substituents. The term alkoxy represents an ether substituent having a straight-chain, branched or cyclic saturated hydrocarbon radical of one to six carbon atoms. Fluoroalkyl describes a straight-chain, branched or cyclic saturated carbon skeleton of one to six carbon atoms, in which at least one hydrogen atom of the alkyl radical defined above in replaced by fluorine, but a maximum of perfluoro-substitution is reached. Fluoroalkoxy is understood as meaning an ether substituent which carries a fluoroalkyl radical according to the above definition. The elements fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine can be employed as the halogen substituent. Compounds having centers of chirality in the alkyl side chain Y furthermore may occur. In this case, both the individual antipodes in themselves and a mixture of the enantiomers or diastereomers in various ratios, as well as the associated meso compounds or mixtures of meso compounds, the enantiomers or diastereomers, belong to the invention.
Similar sulfonylureas are known from German Offenlegungsschrift 2 413 514 and German Patent 1 518 874. DE-A 2 413 514 describes exclusively blood sugar-conditioning substances with p-substitution in the central phenyl group. There are no references to m-substitution or an amino substituent.
DE-C 1 518 874 describes hypoglycemic sulfonylureas of the formula 
in which the central phenyl group can indeed also be m-substituted and trisubstituted, but in which R(1) can only be (C2-C8)-alkyl (in addition to many other meanings), and in which R(1) can never be a C1 substituent or hydrogen.
The hypoglycemic action thereof is described in both patent publications. The prototype of such hypoglycemic sulfonylureas is glibenclamide, which is used therapeutically as an agent for the treatment of diabetes mellitus and is used in science as a much-regarded tool for researching so-called ATP-sensitive potassium channels. In addition to its hypoglycemic action, glibenclamide also has other actions which it has so far not yet been possible to employ therapeutically but which are all attributed to blockade precisely of these ATP-sensitive potassium channels. These include, in particular, an antifibrillatory action on the heart. Morever, simultaneous lowering of blood sugar would be undesirable or even dangerous during treatment of ventricular fibrillation or its preliminary stages, since it may deteriorate the condition of the patient further.
The object of the present invention was therefore to synthesize compounds which have a cardiac action which is equally as good as that of glibenclamide, but do not influence, or influence to a significantly lesser degree than glibenclamide, the blood sugar in cardioactive doses or concentrations.
Suitable test animals for detection of such actions are, for example, mice, rats, guineapigs, rabbits, dogs, monkeys or pigs.
The compounds I are used an medicament active compounds in human and veterinary medicine. They can furthermore be used as intermediate products for the preparation of other medicament active compounds.
Preferred compounds are those in which
R(1) is hydrogen, methyl or trifluoromethyl,
R(2) is hydrogen, (C1-C6)-alkyl, (C1-C6)-alkoxy, (C1-C6)-marcaptoalkyl, (C1-C6)-fluoroalkyl, (C1-C6)-fluoroalkoxy or F, Cl, Br or I,
E is oxygen or sulfur,
Y is a hydrocarbon chain of the formula xe2x80x94[CR(3)2]nxe2x80x94,
where R(3)=H or (C1-C2)-alkyl and n=1, 2, 3 or 4,
X is hydrogen, F, Cl or (C1-C4)-alkyl and
Z is nitro, F, Cl, (C1-C4)-alkyl or (C1-C4)-alkoxy.
Particularly preferred compounds are those in which:
R(1) is hydrogen or methyl,
R(2) is (C1-C6)-alkyl or (C1-C6)-alkoxy,
E is oxygen or sulfur,
Y is a hydrocarbon chain of the formula: xe2x80x94[R(3)2]nxe2x80x94,
where R(3)=H or (C1-C2)-alkyl and n=1, 2, 3 or 4,
X is hydrogen, F, Cl or (C1-C4)-alkyl and
Z is chlorine or fluorine, (C1-C4)-alkyl or (C1-C4)-alkoxy.
Especially preferred compounds I are those in which:
R(1) is hydrogen or methyl, and
R(2) is hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
E is oxygen or sulfur,
Y is a hydrocarbon chain of the formula: xe2x80x94[R(3)2]nxe2x80x94,
where R(3)=H or (C1-C2)-alkyl and n=1, 2, 3 or 4,
X is hydrogen, F, Cl or (C1-C4)-alkyl, and
Z is chlorine, fluorine, (C1-C4)-alkyl or (C1-C4)-alkoxy.
Compounds I which are likewise particularly preferred are those in which
R(1) is hydrogen or methyl,
R(2) is (C1-C6)-fluoroalkyl, (C1-C6)-fluoroalkoxy or (C1-C6)-mercaptoalkyl,
E is oxygen or sulfur,
Y is a hydrocarbon chain of the formula: xe2x80x94[CR(3)2]nxe2x80x94
where R(3)=H or (C1-C2)-alkyl and n=1, 2, 3 or 4,
X is hydrogen, F, Cl or (C1-C4)-alkyl and
Z is chlorine, fluorine, (C1-C4)-alkyl or (C1-C4)-alkoxy.
Particularly preferred compounds I are those in which:
R(1) is hydrogen or methyl,
R(2) is methoxy or methyl,
E is oxygen or sulfur,
Y is a hydrocarbon chain of the formula: xe2x80x94[CR(3)2]nxe2x80x94
where R(3)=H or methyl and n=2 or 3,
X is hydrogen, F, Cl or (C1-C3)-alkyl and
Z is chlorine or fluorine, (C1-C3)-alkyl or (C1-C3)-alkoxy.
The compounds I of the present invention are useful medicaments for the treatment of disturbances in cardiac rhythm of widely varying origin and for prevention of sudden cardiac death caused by arrhythmia, and can therefore be used as antiarrhythmics. Examples of arrhythmic disturbances of the heart are supraventricular disturbances in rhythm, such as, for example, auricular tachycardia, auricular flutter or paroxysmal supraventricular disturbances in rhythms, or ventricular disturbances in rhythm, such as ventricular extrasystoles, but in particular life-threatening ventricular tachycardias or the particularly dangerous ventricular fibrillation. They are particularly suitable for those cases where arrhythmias are a consequence of a narrowing of a coronary vessel, such as occur, for example, with angina pectoris or during an acute cardiac infarction or as a chronic consequence of a cardiac infarction. They are therefore particularly suitable for prevention of sudden cardiac death in post-infarction patients. Other syndromes in which such disturbances rhythm and/or sudden cardiac death caused by arrhythmia play a role are, for example, cardiac insufficiency or cardiac hypertrophy as a consequence of a chronically increased blood pressure.
The compounds I furthermore can positively influence a reduced contractility of the heart. This can be a disease-related decrease in cardiac contractility, for example in cases of cardiac insufficiency, or acute cases, such as cardiac failure under the effects of shock. In cases of a heart transplant, the heart likewise can resume its efficiency faster and more reliably after the operation has been performed. The same applies to operations on the heart which necessitate temporary stopping of cardiac activity by cardioplegic solutions, it being possible for the compounds to be used both for protection of the organs in the donor before and during removal, for protection of removed organs, for example during treatment with or storage thereof in physiological bath liquids, and during transfer into the recipient organism.
The invention furthermore relates to a process for the preparation of the compounds I, which comprises
(a) reacting aromatic sulfonamides of the formula II or salts thereof of the formula III 
with R(1)-substituted isocyanates of the formula IV
R(1)xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Oxe2x80x83xe2x80x83IV
to give substituted benzenesulfonylureas Ia.
Possible cations M in the salts of the formula III are alkali metal and alkaline earth metal ions as well an tetraalkylammonium ions. As equivalent to the R(1)-substituted isocyanates IV, R(1)-substituted carbamic acid esters, R(1)-substituted carbamic acid halides or R(1)-substituted ureas can be employed.
(b) Unsubstituted benzenesulfonylureas Ia (R(1)=H) 
can be prepared by reactions of aromatic benzenesulfonamides of the formula II or their salts III with trialkylsilyl isocyanate or silicon tetraisocyante and hydrolysis of the primary silicon-substituted benzenesulfonylureas. It is furthermore possible to prepare benzenesulfonamides II or their salts III by reaction with cyanogen halides and hydrolysis of the N-cyanosulfonamides primarily formed with mineral acids at temperatures of 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
(c) Benzenesulfonylureas Ia 
can be prepared from aromatic benzenesulfonamides II or their salts III and R(1)-substituted trichloroacetamides of the formula V 
in the presence of a base in an inert solvent according to Synthesis 1987, 734-733 at temperatures of 25xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C.
Suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, hydrides, amides or also alcoholates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, calcium hydride, sodium amide, potassium amide, sodium methylate, sodium ethanolate, potassium methylate or potassium ethanolate. Suitable inert solvents are ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane and ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (diglyme), nitriles, such as acetonitrile, amides, such as dimethylformamide (DMF) or N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP), phosphoric acid hexamethyltriamide, sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, sulfones, such as sulfolane, and hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene and xylenes. Furthermore, mixtures of these solvents with one another are also suitable.
(d) Benzenesulfonylthioureas Ib 
are prepared from benzenesulfonamides II and their salts III and R(1)-substituted thioisocyanates VI
R(1)xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Sxe2x80x83xe2x80x83VI
Unsubstituted benzenesulfonylthioureas Ib (R(1)=H) 
can be prepared by reactions of aromatic benzenesulfonamides II or their salts III with trimethylsilyl isothiocyanate or silicon tetraisothiocyanate and hydrolysis of the silicon-substituted benzenesulfonylureas primarily formed.
It is furthermore possible to react aromatic benzenesulfonamides II or their salts III with benzoyl isothiocyanate and to react the benzoyl-substituted benzenesulfonylthioureas intermediately formed with aqueous mineral acids to give Ib (R(1)=H). Similiar processes are described in J. Med. Chem. 1992, 35, 1137-1144.
(e) Substituted benzenesulfonylureas of the formula Ia can be prepared by conversion reactions of benzenesulfonylthioureas of the structure Ib. The replacement of the sulfur atom by an oxygen atom in the correspondingly substituted benzenesulfonylthioureas Ib can be carried out, for example, with the aid of oxides or salts of heavy metals or also by using oxidizing agents, such an hydrogen peroxide, sodium peroxide or nitric acid. Thioureas can also be desulfurized by treatment with phosgene or phosphorus pentachloride. Chloroformic acid amidines or carbodiimides are obtained an intermediate compounds, which can be converted into the corresponding substituted benzenesulfonylureas Ia, for example, by hydrolysis or adding on of water. During desulfurization, isothioureas behave like thioureas and can accordingly likewise be used as starting substances for these reactions.
(f) Benzenesulfonylureas Ia can be prepared from benzenesulfonyl halides of the formula VII 
with R(1)-substituted ureas or R(1)-substituted bis(trialkylsilyl)ureas. The trialkylsilyl protective group can be removed from the resulting (trialkylsilyl)benzenesulfonylurea by standard methods. The sulfonic acid chlorides VII furthermore can be reacted with parabanic acids to give bezenesulfonylparabanic acids, hydrolysis of which with mineral acids gives the corresponding benzenesulfonylureas Ia.
(g) Benzenesulfonylureas Ia can be prepared by reactions of amines of the formula R(1)-NH2 with benzenesulfonyl isocyanates of the formula VIII 
Amines R(1)-NH2 can likewise be reacted with benzenesulfonylcarbamic acid esters or -carbamic acid halides or benzenesulfonylureas Ia (where R(1)=H) to give the compounds Ia.
(h) Benzenesulfonylthioureas Ib can be prepared by reactions of amines of the formula R(1)-NH2 with benzenesulfonylisothiocyanates of the formula IX 
Amines R(1)-NH2 likewise can be reacted with benzenesulfonylcarbamic acid thioesters or -carbamic acid thiohalides to give the compounds Ib.
(i) Correspondingly substituted benzenesulfenyl- or -sulfinylureas can be oxidized with oxidizing agents, such an hydrogen peroxide, sodium peroxide or nitric acid, to give benzenesulfonylureas Ia.
The compounds I and physiologically acceptable salts thereof are useful therapeutics which are suitable not only as antiarrhythmics but also as prophylactics for disturbances of the cardiovascular system, cardiac insufficiency, heart transplant or cerebral vascular diseases in humans or mammals (for example monkeys, dogs, mice, rats, rabbits, guineapigs and cats).
Physiologically acceptable salts of the compounds I are understood as meaning, in accordance with Remmington""s Pharmaceutical Science, 17th edition, 1985, pages 14-18, compounds of the formula X 
which can be prepared from non-toxic organic and inorganic bases and substituted benzenesulfonylureas I.
Preferred salts here are those in which M(1) in the formula X is sodium, potassium, rubidium, calcium or magnesium ions, and the acid addition products are basic amino acids, such as, for example, lysine or arginine.
The starting compounds for the synthesis processes mentioned for the benzenesulfonylureas I are prepared by methods which are known per se, such as are described in the literature (for example in the standard works, such as Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie (Methods of Organic Chemistry), Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, Organic Reactions, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York; and in the abovementioned patent applications), and in particular under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the reactions mentioned. It is also possible to use variants which are known per se but are not mentioned in more detail here. If desired, the starting substances can also be formed in situ such that they are not isolated from the reaction mixture but are immediately reacted further. 
Thus, suitably substituted amines of the formula XI can be acylated in accordance with equation 1 and subjected to halosulfonation. Suitable acylating agents for amino groups are expediently the alkyl esters, halides (for example chlorides or bromides) or anhydrides of carboxylic acids of the formula
R(4)-COB.
R(4) here is a trihalomethyl radical, a (C1-C4)-alkyl radical or a benzoic acid derivative. The benzoic acid derivatives here can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or two identical or different radicals X, Z. A possible substituent X is hydrogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl or halogen, and a substituent Z is hydrogen, halogen, (C1-C4)-alkyl, (C1-C4)-alkoxy or nitro.
B is a leaving group, such as halide, (C1-C4)-alkoxy, trihaloacetate or (C1-C4)-carboxylate. Examples here are acetic anhydride, trihaloacetic anhydride, acetyl halide, trihaloacetyl halide, propionyl chloride, isobutyryl bromide and chloride, benzoyl chloride, 5-chloro-2-methoxybenzoic acid chloride or anhydride and (C1-C4)-alkyl esters or 2,5-difluoro-benzoyl chloride. The syntheses of the compound XII are carried out with addition of a tertiary base, such as, for example, pyridine or trialkylamines, in the presence or absence of an inert solvent, it also being possible for a catalyst, such as, for example, dimethylaminopyridine, to be present. The reaction can be carried out at temperatures of about 0xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C., preferably 20 to 150xc2x0 C. The acyl group of the amines XI can be either a protective group or, in the case of the benzoic acid derivatives, part of the compound I. Suitable inert solvents are ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or glycol ethers, such as ethylene glycol monomethyl or monoethyl ether (methylglycol or ethylglycol) or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (diglyme), ketones, such an acetone or butanone, nitriles, such as acetonitrile, amides, such as dimethylformamide (DMF) or N-methylpyrrolidone (NMP), phosphoric acid hexamethyltriamide, sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, trichloroethylene, 1,2-dichloroethane or carbon tetrachloride, and hydrocarbons, such an benzene, toluene or xylenes. Furthermore, mixtures of these solvents with one another are also suitable. 
The amines XII acylated according to equation 1 can be converted into the sulfonamides XIII in a known manner in accordance with equation 2. The sulfonamides XIII are prepared by methods which are known per se, and in particular under reaction conditions which are known and suitable for the reactions mentioned. It is also possible to use variants which are known per se but are not mentioned in more detail here. If desired, the syntheses can be completed in one, two or more steps. Processes in which the acylated amine XII in converted into aromatic sulfonic acids and derivatives thereof, such as, for example, sulfonic acid halides, by electrophilic reagents in the presence or absence of inert solvents at temperatures of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C., preferably 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C., are particularly preferred. For example, it is possible to carry out sulfonations with sulfuric acid or oleum, halosulfonations with halosulfonic acids, reactions with sulfuryl halides in the presence of anhydrous metal halides or thionyl halides in the presence of anhydrous metal halides, with subsequent oxidations carried out in a known manner, to give aromatic sulfonic acid chlorides. If sulfonic acids are the primary reaction products, these can be converted into sulfonic acid halides either directly or by treatment with tertiary amines, such as, for example, pyridine or trialkylamine, or with alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides or reagents which form this basic compound in situ, in a known manner by acid halides, such as, for example, phosphorus trihalides, phosphorus pentahalides, phosphorus oxychlorides, thionyl halides or oxalyl halides. The sulfonic acid derivatives are converted into sulfonamides in a manner known from the literature, and sulfonic acid chlorides are preferably reacted with aqueous ammonia in inert solvents at temperatures of 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Aromatic sulfonamides furthermore can be synthesized by processes described in the literature from the acylated amines of the formula XII, prepared in accordance with equation 1, by reactions with organic alkali metal or alkaline earth metal reagents in inert solvents and under an inert gas atmosphere at temperatures of xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to 30xc2x0 C., with sulfur dioxide and subsequent thermal treatment with amidosulfonic acid.
If the acyl group functions as a protective group for the amine XII, it can then be eliminated with acids or bases after the sulfonamide XII has been prepared. The associated acid addition salt can be formed by cleavage with aqueous acids or acids in inert solvents. Possible acids for this reaction are, for example, sulfuric acid, hydrogen halide acids, such as hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acids, such as orthophosphoric acid or polyphosphoric acid, sulfamic acid and furthermore organic acids, in particular aliphatic, alicyclic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic mono- or polybasic carboxylic, sulfonic or sulfuric acids, for example acetic acid, propionic acid, pivalic acid, diethylacetic acid, malonic acid, succinic acid, pimelic acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, malic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid, 2- or 3-phenylpropionic acid, phenylacetic acid, citric acid, gluconic acid, ascorbic acid, nicotinic acid, isonicotinic acid, methane- or ethanesulfonic acid, ethanedisulfonic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalene-mono- and -disulfonic acids and laurylsulfuric acid. The cleavage of the acylated amino of the formula XIII with bases can also be carried out in aqueous or inert solvents. Suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides or also alcoholates in aqueous media, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, sodium hydride, sodium methylate, sodium ethanolate, potassium methylate or potassium ethanolate.
The aromatic benzenesulfonamides of the formula II are prepared as mentioned above from the sulfonamide-substituted amines thus prepared or acid addition compounds thereof. Depending on the nature of the members R(1), R(2), R(3), E, X, Y and Z, one or other of the processes mentioned will be unsuitable for the preparation of compounds I, or at least necessitate measures for protection of active groups, in individual cases. Such cases, which occur relatively rarely, can be recognized easily by the expert, and there are no difficulties in successfully using one of the other synthesis routes described in such cases.
The compounds I can possess one or more chiral centers. They can therefore be obtained in their preparation as racemates or, if optically active starting substances are used, also in optically active form. If the compounds contain two or more chiral centers, they can be obtained in the synthesis as mixtures of racemates, from which the individual isomers can be isolated in the pure form, for example by recrystallization from inert solvents. If desired, resulting racemates can be separated mechanically or chemically into their enantiomers by methods which are known per se. Thus, diastereomers can be formed from the racemate by reaction with an optically active separating agent. Suitable separating agents for basic compounds are, for example, optically active acids, such as the R or R,R and S or S,S forms of tartaric acid, dibenzoyltartaric acid, diacetyltartaric acid, camphor-sulfonic acid, mandelic acid, malic acid or lactic acid. Carbinols furthermore can be amidated with the aid of chiral acylating reagents, for example R- or S-xcex1-methyl-benzyl isocyanate, and then separated. The various forms of diastereomers can be separated in a known manner, for example by fractional crystallization, and the enantiomers of the formula I can be liberated in a manner which is known per se from the diastereomers. Enantiomer separations are also achieved by chromatography over optically active support materials.
The compounds I according to the invention and their physiologically acceptable salts can be used for the preparation of pharmaceutical formulations. In this context, they can be brought into a suitable dosage form together with at least one solid or liquid excipient or auxiliary, by themselves or in combination with other cardiovascular medicaments, such as, for example, calcium antagonists, NO donors or ACE inhibitors. These formulations can be used as medicaments in human or veterinary medicine. Possible excipients are organic or inorganic substances which are suitable for enteral (for example oral), parenteral, such as, for example, intravenous, administration or topical applications and with which the novel compounds do not react, for example water, vegetable oils, benzyl alcohols, polyethylene glycols, glycerol triacetate, gelatin, carbohydrates, such as lactose or starch, magnesium stearate, talc, lanolin and vaseline. Tablets, coated tablets, capsules, syrups, juices or drops are suitable in particular for oral use, solutions, preferably oily or aqueous solutions, and furthermore suspensions, emulsions or implants are suitable for rectal use, and ointments, creams, pastes, lotions, gels, sprays, foam, aerosols, solutions (for example in alcohols, such as ethanol or isopropanol, 1,2-propanediol or mixtures thereof with one another or with water) or powders are suitable for topical use. The novel compounds can also be lyophilized and the resulting lyophilizates can be used, for example, for the preparation of injection preparations. Liposomal preparations are also possible, in particular, for topical use. The [lacuna] comprise stabilizers and/or wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts and/or auxiliaries, such as lubricants, preservatives, stabilizers and/or wetting agents, emulsifiers, salts for influencing the osmotic pressure, buffer substances, dyestuffs and flavor and/or aroma substances. If desired, they can also comprise one or more other active compounds, for example one or more vitamins.
The dosages which are necessary for treatment of disturbances in cardiac rhythms using the compounds depend on whether therapy is acute or prophylactic. A dose range of about at least 0.01, preferably 0.1 mg, in particular 1 mg to not more are than 100 mg, preferably 10 mg per kg and day is usually adequate if prophylaxis in carried out. A dose range of 1 to 10 mg per kg and day is particularly suitable. The dose here can be an oral or parenteral individual dose or divided into up to four individual doses. If acute cases of disturbances in cardiac rhythm are treated, for example in an intensive care ward, parenteral administration may be advantageous. A preferred dose range in critical situations can then be 10 to 100 mg, and can be administered, for example, as a continuous intravenous infusion.
In addition to the compounds described in the embodiment examples, the compounds I summarized in the following table can be obtained according to the invention:
(1) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(2) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-perfluoroethoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(3) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-(2-propoxy)phenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(4) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-(1-propoxy)phenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(5) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(trifluoromethylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(6) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-trifluoromethoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(7) 2-Ethoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(8) 2-(2-Propoxy)-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(9) 2-(1-Propoxy)-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(10) 2-Cyclopropoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(11) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-ethylphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(12) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(aminocarbonyl)-2-ethylphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(13) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-(1-propyl)phenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(14) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropylphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(15) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(aminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropylphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(16) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-trifluoromethylphenyl]-ethyl}-benzamide,
(17) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[1-(1)-(R)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(18) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(S)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(19) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(R)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(20) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(S)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(21) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(R)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(22) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(S)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(23) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(R)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(24) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-cyclopropoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(S)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(25) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(1)-(R)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(26) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(1)-(S)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(27) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(2)-(R)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(28) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(2)-(S)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(29) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(1)-(R)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(30) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(1)-(S)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(31) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(2)-(R)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(32) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methylphenyl]-[(2)-(S)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(33) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(R)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide
(34) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(S)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(35) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(R)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(36) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(S)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(37) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(R)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(38) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(1)-(S)-1-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(39) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(R)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(40) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-[(2)-(S)-2-methylethyl]}-benzamide,
(41) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-(3-propyl)}-benzamide,
(42) 2-Methoxy-5-chloro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-(4-butyl)}-benzamide,
(43) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-(3-propyl)}-benzamide,
(44) 2-Methoxy-5-fluoro-N-{5-[1-sulfonylamino-N-(methylaminothiocarbonyl)-2-methoxyphenyl]-(4-butyl)}-benzamide.